


Star-crossed Lovers

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, Mentions of Suicide, Romeo and Juliet AU, minor suggestive content, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: The feud between the Xavier and Lehnsherr families appears to be no nearer to an end than when it began. It would take a great power to sever the hostility. Contrary to popular belief, that power would come in a highly unsuspected (and possibly catastrophic) form.





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two households, both alike in dignity  
> In fair Westchester, where we lay our scene,  
> From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
> Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
> From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
> A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;  
> Whose misadventur’d piteous overthrows  
> Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife.  
> The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,  
> And the continuance of their parents’ rage,  
> Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,  
> Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;  
> The which if you with patient ears attend,  
> What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The sun was warm on their backs as Sean and Darwin strode through the streets of Stamford. It may seem as though the mansion was far from any outside population, but little did anyone know a large school of mutants was less than an hour away. The two laughed and joked, enjoying the outside air.

“I’m just saying, those Erik loyalists are crazy. There’s no way that fighting people is going to make them like us. It’s just going to give them more of a reason to hate us. It just proves to them that we’re dangerous,” Sean ranted. “They act all tough because they have Erik on their side, but we could easily take them. We’ve done it before.”

A licentious look came over Darwin’s face. “In more ways than one, am I right?” The pair laughed. “Do you remember Fairy?”

“How could I not?”

“It’s a shame what happened to her.”

“It’s her own fault for joining a lunatic.”

“She’s not the only one. I must admit that many of the women on his side are very beautiful. Speaking of which,” He nodded ahead at a pair of men in leather jackets. “It appears there’s a couple of them now.” 

Sean snickered at his insinuation. “What do you say we have a little fun with them?”

“Charles would be very angry if we started a fight in broad daylight with all these people around,” Darwin hesitated.

“Well, we’ll just have to be sly. Shouldn’t be too hard with those idiots. I mean look at them!” He said the last part slightly too loud. The men turned and strode over to them.

“Were you talking to us?” The first asked gruffly.

“Maybe,” Sean replied, a smirk pasted on his face.

“Let me ask that again. Were you talking to us…?” His voice adopted a threatening quaver.

Sean turned to Darwin. “Would Charles be angry if I said yes?”

“I don’t think so,” he shrugged.

“I wasn’t talking to you, sir, but I was talking about you.” Sean turned back to the man and took a step forward.

Darwin stepped up beside him and stared intensely at the men. “Are you looking to start something?”

The second averted his eyes as the other tensed. “No, we’re not-”

“Are you sure? If you want to start something, I’m standing right here,” Sean challenged. “We work for a man just as good as yours.”

“No better?” The man quirked an eyebrow, a smirk slowly creeping onto his lips. He had them.

Darwin looked over his shoulder and noticed a troop of other allies approaching. “Say better,” he hissed.

Sean cocked his head to the side. “Yes, better!” He let out a whoop that had that had the pair covering their ears. Darwin’s fist encased itself in stone before he landed a strike across the other’s jaw.

Hank’s eyes widened in fear at the brawl that could easily create more unnecessary trouble for the already unfavorable group. He threw himself into the throng as blue fur sprouted over his skin. “Stop this nonsense at once! Don’t you see what you are doing?!”

Warren’s attention was quickly drawn to the growing commotion. He raced over to the crowd.

“Speak of creating peace, yet here you start a fight in the middle of the street!” He growled, his wings stretching to their full span. “You’re all a bunch of hypocrites. If this is what you want, Beast, then let’s fight!”

“You’ve got it wrong!” Hank explained hurriedly. “I’m trying to stop this before-”

The winged man scoffed, half-laughing at the absurdity. “That would explain the fur, wouldn’t it? No, I’m tired of this so-called peace. Possibly just as much as I am tired of you getting in the way of everything. Now fight me!” He swiped a talon through the air at him. Hank leaped backward, narrowly evading the hit. 

Taking their cue, others joined in the fight. Feet kicked dust into the air as the squabble dissolved into chaos. Civilians screamed and ran in an attempt to escape. Some shouted for the police. Soon, such enforcements arrived, wielding shields and clubs. They pushed back against the mutants. None noticed as a sleek black car pulled into the scene.

“What on earth is going on?” Charles mumbled, peering out the window. He made to leave the car. 

“Charles, leave it be.” Moira placed a hand on his knee.

He gave her a soft smile before opening the door. “I’ll only be a moment.” Wheeling himself out into the dusty air, a hot anger filled him. Not only were these his men fighting, but He was here.

“Charles!” Erik smiled maliciously. “How nice of you to join the party. This is your doing, I take it?” A pair of metal spheres floated in circles above his palm.

“Erik. No, actually. One would typically be of the mind that it was you to cause such a scene, given your flair for dramatics.” 

Erik’s jaw clenched before he stepped forward threateningly. A hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. Magda stepped in front of him, looking over her shoulder at Charles. “Do not feed into his mind tricks,” she whispered. “He only means to antagonize you further. Let him sink so low.”

A clap of thunder and lightning silenced the fight. 

“This petty squabble has gone on for long enough!” Ororo shouted, dropping to the ground. “Your hatred and ignorance is only working against you. Have you not learned by now that you will get nowhere by refusing compromise? If change is what you want, you will never see it if you cannot learn to work together. Every time you fight, you only provide more evidence to the humans that mutants are untrustworthy, unpredictable, and dangerous. If this happens again, I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands. Charles, I wish to speak with you one-on-one. Erik, we will speak later.” Everyone obeyed and dispersed. If not out of fear of what she may do if they did not, but simply out of instinct to her authoritative tone.

Erik walked over to Hank, whose fur was beginning to recede. “What is the meaning of this? How did this happen?”

“I, and a few others, were just going for a walk in town when two idiots of Charles’ decided to start a fight,” he replied, wiping a spot of blood from his chin. “I came to break it up when Warren stormed in demanding to fight me. I had no other choice but to defend myself until Storm arrived.”

“Have you seen Peter? He wasn’t caught up in this was he?” Magda looked around as if she might see him leaning against a building, shuffling his feet anxiously.

“I saw him earlier when I went out, but he left before I could say anything. I wasn't going to push it. We all need our alone time.”

Erik crossed his arms and sighed. “He’s been doing that an awfully lot lately, leaving just as the sun’s coming up, and when he is at home he locks himself in his room. He never opens his blinds. Something must be upsetting him.”

“Do you have any idea what it might be?” Hank asked.

He shook his head. “I don’t know and he hardly speaks to me. I don’t blame him, honestly. I wasn’t exactly father of the year most of his life.”

“But have you asked?”

“I’ve asked any that I can think would know. They all say the same. He won’t speak of it. The sooner we find out, the sooner we can help him.”

A gust of wind, a flash of silver, and Peter stood before the trio, Twinkie in hand. “‘Sup,” he greeted. He took in Hank’s battered appearance. “What happened to you?”

Erik and Hank exchanged glances. “He’ll fill you in. Your mother and I were just heading home. We’ll see you later, then?” 

Peter hardly spared him a glance as they walked away. “So I really missed the action of the day, huh?”

“It’s still early.”

“Well, you know, it all goes that much faster for me when everything sucks and life is pointless.” He took a bite of his Twinkie, looking around at the litter strewn around the street.

“Why do you say that?” A note of surprise inflected Hank’s voice. Peter was opening up. That was new.

“It’s just that everything that makes me want to slow down and things seem normal is gone.”

Hank’s eyes widened. “You’re in love…?”

“Out,” Peter answered flatly.

“Out of love?”

“Out of her favor.”

“Ah, how awful it must be. A girl actually turning you down,” Hank chuckled.

“She hasn’t- she hasn’t just turned me down, though.”

“Oh?”

Peter’s nose scrunched up at the notion, almost as if slightly in confusion. “She’s noncommittal.”

“Noncommittal?!” Hank spluttered as he choked back a laugh, his eyes tearing up at the effort.

“Yeah, like playing the field or- are you laughing at me?” Peter questioned, his voice rising an octave.

“No, I’m…” he paused in thought, “crying.”

The speedster raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Crying?”

“Yeah, at your tender heart,” Hank teased. “How could anyone turn down someone so sweet and gentle? If you want someone, you could really get whoever you want. Why don’t you just find someone else to pursue?”

“Your empathy is admirable,” Peter rolled his eyes. “But honestly, I don’t think you understand. I’m just going to go home.”

“Oh, don’t be like that! I was only joking. Let’s go for a walk or something. It would do you good to get you back to yourself.”

“I’m too far gone. I am nothing but a shell of myself. Peter has left the building. We don’t know when he’ll be back, if ever,” Peter sulked.

“Well you definitely get your dramatism from your father. At least tell me their name.” 

“What, shall I groan and tell you?” He asked, closing in on himself uncomfortably.

“Groan? No. But you can tell me sadly,” he joked.

Peter began to pace on the spot, threading his fingers through his hair. “Well, you know, it’s hard. I suppose it’s not like I have anything else going for me. I might as well just write my will now and let myself go. I can tell you I do love a woman.”

“I got that already and assumed so, although you do tend to-”

“Ha ha, very funny, Hank. You’re not very original,” he leered. “She’s pretty, like super pretty.”

Hank shrugged. “Then it’s no wonder she wants to play the field. Let her have some fun before picking someone. Maybe she’ll change her mind. In the meantime, why don’t you look around too?”

Peter froze, his hands waving wildly in the air. “And what just forget her?” He shook his head and chuckled bitterly. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“Find something else to focus on,” Hank enunciated. “Better yet, someone.”

Peter resumed pacing. “No, I can’t do that. It’ll only make me realize more how beautiful she is. I have to go. I can’t do that.”

“I can promise you, Peter. I will make you forget that girl if it’s the last thing I do.”


	2. Act 1, Scene 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be a big party and everyone’s invited, as long as they’re cool. The snack of the night? Scott Summers. But reader isn’t quite sure about that despite what Jean and her mom say.

Charles rolled into his office, followed by Scott and a student aide. He pinched his brow in frustration as he took his place behind his desk. Scott stood tall before him.

“-but Erik has promised, just as I have, to put our argument to rest for the time being. This has gone on for many years. I believe both of us are old enough now to at least be civil with one another.”

“It is because of the both of you that any of us are here today,” Scott spoke. “It’s a shame that you can’t see eye to eye, but what do you say to my request?”

“I’m sorry, but I have not changed my mind from before. My daughter is young. Let’s wait awhile before I start setting her up with my students.” Charles waved his hand dismissively.

“Girls younger than her are often in relationships already,” Scott pressed.

“Yes, and they grow up too quickly,” he gave the young man a pointed look and sighed at his determined expression. “I can’t stop you from trying to attract her. I thank you for seeking my permission, but that’s only a part of it. If you do manage to catch her, you have my blessing.” He pushed himself over to the window to look upon the students lazing around the grounds in the afternoon sun. “I’m having a gathering of some old friends tonight. It would be my honor to ensure you are on the guest list if you wish to attend. Maybe you’ll meet someone there to take your mind off my daughter. Come, there are some students I’d wish for you to meet.”

The aide stood quickly to open the door for the professor and his follower. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do, professor?” They asked.

“Actually, yes,” he replied, handing a stack of envelopes to them. “Take these invitations and deliver them to their addresses if you’d please. Then go ahead and enjoy the rest of your afternoon.” He gave them a fond smile before continuing on his way.

“How am I supposed to find all these people?” The aide sighed hopelessly. They walked away from the estate and into town. “Maybe someone can point me in the right direction?” Looking around for someone who might be helpful, their eyes caught on the silver speedster and his companion. Peter’s expression remained despondent as Hank spoke to him insistently.

“Come on, Peter, you just need to focus on someone else. The distraction is all you need. Cancel out one pain with another.”

“You know, I once skinned my knee when I was a kid, so I broke my arm to get rid of the pain of my knee,” Peter responded, his eyes distant.

Hank shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“No, not crazy,” he blinked, “but I’m tied up tighter than a mental patient in a straitjacket. I’m locked up in a prison and deprived of food. I’m whipped and tortured- oh, hey kid, you look worried. What’s up?”

The aide looked at him with wide eyes as they clutched the packet of letters close to their chest. “Excuse me, sir, but do you know many people around here?” They squeaked.

“More than I’d like to admit,” he shrugged.

“You may know many of the students, but do you know many of the adults?”

“Yes, I’ve gone to this school before.”

“Oh, I see,” they nodded disappointedly. “I’ll find someone else then.”

“Hey, kid, I know more than the teachers. Let me see those,” he took the stack and began flipping through them, mumbling to himself. “They’re mainly X-Men so you shouldn’t have much trouble finding those guys. As for the others you’re on your own. That’s a pretty hefty list. Where are they being invited?” He handed the letters back.

“Up,” the aide answered simply.

“Up?” Peter’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Up where? To dinner?”

“To our house.”

“I hate to break it to you kid, but I don’t see those people coming over to your house for dinner without good reason.”

“No, to the professor’s house!” They piped.

“I guess I should ask what professor you’re talking about, next?”

The aide smiled. “I’ll tell you instead so you don’t have to. I’m talking about Professor Xavier! He’s having a party tonight and I’m sure you’d be welcome to come as long as you don’t work with Erik Lehnsherr. Thank you for your help!” They waved before skipping off down the street. Peter watched their form fade into the distance.

“You know,” Hank drawled as he stepped up beside him, “Jubilee, the girl you’re so hung up on, is a friend of the X-Men. She’ll be there, as well as many other pretty girls for you to direct your attention to. You’ll probably find someone even better than her.”

Peter turned to him sternly. “If my eyes ever lie to me like that, I hope I go blind because they’re clearly no use to me. There’s no one more beautiful, not a single person under the sun.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Hank scoffed. “You’re only so set on her because there was no one else around to compare her to. Here there will be comparisons and you’ll be able to see.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Hank hissed in victory, clenching his hand into a fist. “But,” he added, turning toward the man. “not because I think you’ll show me anything better, but so I can see the woman I love.”

~

“Jean, where is my daughter? Call her for me will you?” Moira sighed.

“I’m telling you, I’ve already called her a dozen times!” She shouted irritatedly. “I don’t know what’s taking her so long! Y/n!”

Y/n stepped into the room innocently, a bag of chips in hand. “What is it? Who’s calling me?”

Jean gritted her teeth. “Your mother.”

The girl swallowed quickly. “Oh, sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What is it?”

“Take a seat, dear, Jean you’re excused- no, wait. Stay with us. You know how old my daughter is?” Moira sighed.

“Of course, down to the hour.”

“She’s not yet twenty-four.”

“What day is it again?”

“July 14th.”

“Well, whether it’s even or odd in a little over two weeks she’ll be twenty-four.”

Y/n looked between the women, confused. “You guys realize I’m sitting in front of you, right?”

“We’ve all heard the stories, Moira,” Jean continued, ignoring her. “You were all in Mantua on vacation when her powers first appeared. The earth shook with the energy she released! you say.”

“I don’t understand what all this has to do with anything. Why am I here?” Y/n questioned.

“She fell to the ground, the poor girl was so tired. She was young for having her mutation appear, just six years old. Of course, Charles couldn’t help but make such a joke out of the situation.”

Y/n’s face paled before she buried her face in her hands. “Jean, no…”

“You’re going to have to learn to fall backward instead of forward when you’re older,” She said in a poor imitation of the professor’s accent. “Although depending on who you’re with, they might prefer it that way.” Y/n groaned inwardly. “Then you know what she does? She looks up at him and says ‘Yes’! I’ll never forget that story!”

“Is this all you called me in here for? To make me listen to that humiliating story for the millionth time?”

“That’s enough, Jean,” Moira reproached gently as she tried to hide a smile of her own.

“Yes, Jean, that’s enough.”

Jean waved a hand, wiping away tears of joy. “I’m sorry, I just love that too much. I do want to see you get married, though. It will tie that all together so well.”

“Which is why I called you in here,” Moira nodded. She reached out a hand to take her daughter’s. “How do you feel about marriage?”

Y/n shoved a handful of chips in her mouth in an attempt to stall. She chewed slowly, swallowing only once the awkward silence was too much to bear. “I mean, I’d kinda rather not.”

“She’s after my own heart,” Jean placed a hand to her chest. “I’ve taught you well.”

“I wish you would at least think about it. There are plenty of other girls who are wives and mothers by your age. I was married to your father and had you before I was twenty-four.”

“Yeah, in like the ‘70s and that was a thing.”

“What I mean is,” Moira squeezed her hand softly. “Scott Summers has been asking after you.”

“You couldn’t ask for better, y/n,” Jean swooned, a dreamy gaze filling her eyes. “He’s as great as any in the world. He’s as perfect as if he were sculpted from wax.”

“There’s no finer flower around here,” her mother pressed.

“A flower, sure. How about a tree?”

Y/n leaned back in her seat uncomfortably.

“What do you say? He’s going to be at the party tonight. Just take a good look at him and see how attractive he is. He’ll be more attractive the longer you do. And, if he doesn’t, just look into his eyes. He’s single and attractive and you’re attractive. There are plenty of girls throwing themselves at his feet and he wants you, you’d be just as admired for snagging him. You would share all that he possesses, and by having him, you would lose nothing.” Moira paused, staring at her daughter for some hint of assent.

Jean scoffed. “Definitely wouldn’t lose anything. In fact, you’d gain something. A guy like that would get you pregnant in a night.”

“Can you at least try?” Moira pleaded.

Y/n’s shoulders dropped. It wouldn’t hurt to at least be civil. “Yeah, okay, I’ll at least meet the guy and see if he’s at least tolerable. But I’m not promising that I’ll fall for him.”

At that, the student aide burst in the door, panting. “Madam, I’m sorry- for interrupting. Everyone’s arrived and the food’s been served. People have been asking after y/n and they’re upset in the kitchen with Jean for some reason. It’s a mess. I have to go help serve the guests, but please follow after me?”

Moira nodded. “Of course, we’re right behind you. Y/n, Scott is waiting.”

“Go get him, girl,” Jean grinned, nudging her. Y/n sighed, this could either go wonderfully or terribly. Either way, at least some good stories would come out of this night.


	3. Act 1, Scene 4 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the gang crash the big Xavier bash. Warren throws a hissy fit while Peter gets some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Romeo and Juliet AU, yadda yadda yadda, honestly I think this was my favorite part of the series to write so far.

The company stopped on the driveway up to the mansion. Most people had already arrived to the party as music and laughter drifted toward them on the air. Night had already fallen, the only light guiding their way being that which filtered through the lit windows.

“We’re lucky he made this a masquerade. Makes it much easier to sneak in,” Hank commented.

“How do we explain our being here without an invitation?” Peter paced back and forth, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He hated dressing up. “Or do we just walk in? Will anyone really notice? They should all be drunk by now right?”

“Peter, stop pacing, you’re going to get yourself all dirty again. What do you think we’re going to do? Dress Alex as cupid and have him make a distraction?”

“Right- wait- you’re not actually going to do that are you?” Alex questioned, leaning back as if preparing to escape.

“Of course not, that’s stupid. Why would you even- you know what, I’m not even going to ask. No, we’re not dressing you up and we’re also not going to make a grand speech to announce our arrival,” he added as he turned to Peter. “Although your dad would do something like that wouldn’t he? We’re just going to go in, hang out for a bit, then we’re out of here.”

Peter nodded and held out his hand. “Give me one of those flashlights will you? I’m too bummed out to dance. I’ll just carry the light.”

“Dude, no,” Alex scoffed, “you’re dancing.”

“No way, man. That’s your thing. I feel like lead. I can’t dance.” He shook his head, gesturing again for Hank to hand him the flashlight.

“You’re a lover and a flirt. Why don’t you just take my wings to lighten your feet?” Alex joked.

“Nope, I took an arrow to the knee. Even with the wings it won’t work. I’m damaged goods.”

“If you’re damaged, then your love is damaged. It’s not right to let love be damaged.”

“Can it be though? I think it’s too rough, too rude, it’s like a thorn. You can’t hurt it, even if you pull it off it can still hurt you.”

“Well if love hurts you, then hurt love.” Alex nudged Hank. “Hand me my mask, will you?”

“You’re already wearing one….” He said slowly, confused.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, taking one anyway. “A mask for my mask. What do I care if someone sees my flaws? Let this mask speak for me.”

They all followed his lead, covering their faces. “Well, I guess we should go knock now. The sooner we get to dancing, the sooner we can leave,” Hank sighed.

“I’ll take that flashlight,” Peter quipped, snatching the object from his hand before he could pull it away. “Let the people have their fun without me dragging them down. There’s an old saying that applies to me: you can’t lose if you don’t play the game. I’ll just hold this and watch you guys. It looks like a lot of fun, but I’ll sit this one out.”

Alex threw up his hands with a huff. “Why you gotta be such a stick in the mud, Maximoff? We’ll just pull you out of the mud since you seem so stuck in there! Come on, we’re wasting daylight!”

“We’re not, it’s night.”

“I mean we’re wasting time,” Alex groaned. “Quit trying to be a smartass.”

“You know, this seemed like a good idea before, but now I’m not so sure,” Peter rocked on his heels as he glanced nervously at the windows.

“Why’s that?”

“I had a dream,” he shrugged.

“Well so did I.”

“Really?! What about?”

“Well I was with this gorgeous girl-”

“Okay! I’ve heard enough!”

“Look, all I’m saying is dreams are just that, dreams. They don’t mean anything. It’s just your imagination, bro.”

“Imagination is all we’re going to have of this night if we don’t get moving!” Hank interrupted.

Peter cocked his head to the side, gesturing awkwardly with his hands. “Well, what if we get there too soon? I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing, alright? I don’t know, what if I die?” The other two gave him a deadpan look, not entertained by his dramatics. “Okay, okay, fine. Whatever’s in control of that whole thing can do what they want. Let’s go.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “You sure about that, princess?”

~

Charles rolled up to the door as a few more masked guests stepped in. “Welcome, gentlemen. I’m sure there’s some ladies around here who aren’t tired yet. There was a time when I could wear a mask over my eyes and charm a lady by whispering a story in her ear. That time is long gone, though.” He patted the arm of his wheelchair with a smile. “You are welcome to come in, please!” He rolled aside, allowing them entrance into the hall. He took up a place at a table, gesturing to a gruff man to sit beside him. “You and I, Logan, are too old to dance now. How long is it now since you and I last wore masks at a party like this?”

“Must be… some thirty odd years by now?”

“Thirty years? I don’t believe it. Oh, how time flies by,” he paused in thought. “It can’t have been thirty years since Bobby’s wedding. It must only be twenty-five.”

“No, it’s been longer,” Logan replied, taking a puff from his cigar. “His son’s older than that. Thirty at least.”

“You can’t be serious. He was a minor two years ago!”

Peter tapped a server on their shoulder. “Excuse me, but who is that woman over there?” He asked, pointing to a figure across the room. She stood beside a pillar, her face half shadowed out of the light.

They shrugged. “Beats me, I’m just doing this for extra credit.”

“Even in the dark she lights up the room. Okay, after this song I’ll go say hi. I’ll just walk up and take her hand- no, no, Peter that’s stupid and kinda creepy, no.” The server gave him a peculiar look before walking away. “She’s gorgeous but god how can I just walk up to her and start a conversation? Clearly I was dumb to think there’d be no one better.”

Warren sneered at him from a few feet away. “How’d one of them get in here? What’s the point of this thing being ‘invitation-only’ if anyone can just come walking in? What’s he playing at showing up here, anyway? I guess no one could really blame me if something happened to him,” he muttered to himself. He didn’t notice as Charles appeared at his side.

“What’s the matter, Warren? You seem upset. Did someone reject you again?”

“You see that guy over there?” He asked, pointing at Peter. “He’s one of Erik’s men. He’s probably come here to ruin the party.”

“Is that Erik’s son? Peter was it?” He wondered curiously.

“Yeah, so what? His dad probably sent him himself.”

“Calm down and leave him alone. He carries himself like a dignified gentleman, and, to tell you the truth, he has a reputation as a virtuous and well-behaved young man.” He gave the winged mutant a pointed look. “You could probably learn a thing or two from him. Now chin up and stop frowning, you’re at a party for goodness’ sake.”

“Charles, he’s the enemy!” Warren laughed incredulously. “You can’t honestly expect me to just leave him be!”

“You will leave him alone because I said so! This is my home and I won’t have you starting a riot among my guests!”

“But we’re being disrespected!”

“The only disrespect here is you not listening to my authority as the owner of this house and host of this gathering!” A few guests turned to glance at the pair as their dispute rose in volume. Charles gave them a reassuring smile, mouthing his apologies before turning back and lowering his voice. “You should be ashamed for behaving this way. Now keep your mouth shut about his presence and move on.” He pushed off, disappearing into the crowd to signal the end of the argument.

“Leave him alone. Of course, Charles, I’ll leave him alone, but that doesn’t mean he won’t pay for this later,” Warren mumbled, glaring in the direction Charles disappeared. His wings bristled a moment before tucking in closer as he turned on his heel.

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself before walking across the hall with cautious steps. He cleared his throat. The woman turned to meet his eye curiously. Before she could say anything he took her by the hand, forcing away the heat fighting onto his cheeks.

“Y-your hand looks cold, do you want me to warm it for you? A-at least, if that’s okay. If not, a-a kiss might work better.”

She bit back a laugh at his failed attempt at a pickup line. “You don’t give your hand enough credit. Holding someone’s hand is almost as intimate as a kiss anyway.”

His face heated, his battle lost, at her quick comeback. “But isn’t kissing still typically regarded as more intimate?”

She nodded. “Typically, yes, but it’s also typically only done once you know a person, the same as holding their hand.”

“Well then I should probably get to know you,” he replied, slowly gaining confidence.

“Considering you’ve already held my hand, you might as well already know me,” the woman smirked, tilting her head to the side.

“Then allow me to take the next step,” he murmured, stooping to press his lips gently against hers. “There, now I’ve truly introduced myself.”

“Is it that you have introduced yourself, or have I introduced myself?” She spoke against his lips.

“I’m not sure, we should probably introduce ourselves again just to be even.” He smirked, molding his lips to hers again, his hands rested on her hips as her arms snaked around his neck.

“You kiss by the book,” the woman snickered. She didn’t notice as Jean silently walked up to the pair.

“Excuse my interruption, but your mother is looking for you,” she said, quirking an eyebrow. The two broke apart, turning their heads in surprise.

“Who’s your mom?” Peter asked.

Jean turned her eyes on him. “Moira. Moira Xavier.” She gave him a once over before snorting and turning to follow in her friend’s tracks.

He inhaled sharply, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. That would mean the woman he just kissed is Charles Xavier’s daughter. ‘Well, shit. I just signed my death warrant,’ he thought.

“There you are,” Hank huffed. “I’ve been looking all over for you. C’mon, it’s time to go. Always leave when things are just getting good.”

“Yeah… about that… I’m kinda in some deep shit now.”

Charles rolled toward them as he viewed their getting ready to leave. “No, gentlemen, don’t leave yet! We haven’t even had dessert!”

“We’re very sorry, sir, but something’s come up with a friend of ours and he needs our help,” Hank explained.

He frowned. “Very well, then. Thank you for making an appearance at least.” He followed them to the door as they wove between the guests still milling about. “I hope all goes well for your friend, do get on safely.”

Peter nodded, shaking his hand as he gave a nervous glance to Hank. “Of course, thank you for having us.” They stepped out into the brisk night air, their steps clicking off the stone stairs.

Charles wheeled himself back into the gathering, Logan taking up his place beside him.

“Is everything all right?” He asked.

Charles waved his hand absentmindedly. “Yes, yes, of course. It’s simply late and I am not as young as I once was. I’m going to get some rest.” He peeled away from the crowd and disappeared around a corner.

Y/n stood off to the side with Jean. “Who’s that?” She asked, pointing toward a man in a bright blue suit.

“I believe that’s the son of one of Charles’ associates. His father started the New York Mutant’s Association, I believe.”

“And her?” She pointed to the woman he danced with.

“The daughter of another associate. San Francisco Union I believe,” Jean answered boredly. The night was beginning to drag on as everyone became worn out. A few had already begun to take their leave.

“What about the man from earlier. With the silver hair?”

“You mean the one who’s throat you had your tongue shoved down?” The redhead teased.

Y/n elbowed her mockingly. “That’s Peter. The only son of the one and only Erik Lehnsherr.”

‘Oh, great!’ She thought. ‘Of course he has to be the one guy who’s totally off limits! That’s it, I’m done. Love is stupid and I’m going to die alone with six cats. Everything is pointless. Why’d it have to be him?!’

“You alright there?” Jean waved her hand in front of her face. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

At that, Moira called her daughter from across the room.

“C’mon,” Jean sighed, taking the woman’s arm, “everyone’s just about left. We might as well go to bed.”


	4. Act 2, Scene 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his newfound love exchange a lengthy conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Peter’s old feelings are dying, and a new desire takes their place. Where once he said he’d die for Jubilee, compared to y/n, she’s nothing. Now Peter is loved and he loves again- both in awe of the other. But the one he wishes to speak sonnets and speeches is the enemy. And she should fear for he is her enemy. Neither can see the other, nor say the things a lover would say. But love finds a way, and good things come to those who wait, sweetening the danger with pleasure.

Peter lingered on the drive. The lights were beginning to be put out as the party came to an end. He breathed in the humid midsummer air. It was sweet with the flowers blooming in the vast garden not far from where he stood. At least it wasn’t too cold to be standing around awkwardly.

“I can’t just leave after all that,” he mumbled to himself, kicking a pebble around. “I have to go back.” He glanced around to see if anyone would notice his disappearance and ducked behind a hedge. Footsteps shuffled past as he crouched down in the shadow.

“Peter!” Hank called out.

Alex rested a hand on his arm. “Hey, as much as we push him around, he’s not that dumb. He probably just slipped away and went home without us.”

“I could have sworn I saw him jump over this hedge. Call for him, will you?”

“You want me to call him, fine. Hey, Peter! Lover boy! Twinkle toes! Romeo! See? He can’t hear me, but I’ll keep calling him anyway. I summon thee Quicksilver, make haste to your Jubilee’s bright eyes and red lips! By her straight legs, by her trembling thighs, and by the regions right next to her thighs! Show yourself!”

Hank gave him a deadpan look. “Seriously? You’re just going to piss him off.”

“What’s he going to be angry at?” He laughed. “You wanted me to summon him like some kind of ghost. I’m just luring him out with the name of the woman he loves. You know, like a dog to a bag of food.”

“Come on,” Hank grabbed his arm and pulled him down the drive. “He’s lurking somewhere in the shadows. He’s blind to reason, he belongs in the dark.”

“He’ll probably just sit under one of those trees and pretend one of the pears is Jubilee. I wish she was just a pear, then he could eat it and get it over with, if you catch my drift,” Alex slung an arm around the other’s shoulder, yawning widely. “Whatever, it’s late and I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“There’s no point in looking for him if he doesn’t want to be found,” Hank agreed with a sigh.

Peter waited until he couldn’t hear their voices anymore before slipping deeper into the garden. He followed the twist and turns, coming to a stop at the base of a tree.

“Easy for them to say,” he muttered, resting his back against the trunk. A clicking sound caught his attention as a little more light shone down. His heart leapt in his throat. “Oh my god, it’s her,” he whispered. “Is that her room? Am I standing outside her window? God I wish I said something earlier. How is she so pretty? Like seriously, she’s bright as the sun. Okay, no Peter, that was ridiculously cheesy and you need to chill. But wait! Is she saying something? Is she talking to me?! No, that’s stupid. Peter, again, chill.” His hands started fidgeting as he rambled aloud to himself. His feet practically itched to race around the grounds, but something held him firmly in place, his body resorting to vibrating in order to compensate for the nerves. “Should I say something? What if she sees me just standing out here like a creep, talking to myself? But god, look at how happy she looks. Her eyes shine like stars. Peter, what the actual fuck did I just say?! Oh my god, she’s resting her cheek on her hand. I wish I was that hand. Wait-”

“Oh my god,” her groan floated down from the window.

“She speaks!” Peter squeaked, speeding behind the tree and peeking around it.

“Why does he have to be Erik’s kid! If he’d just disown his dad maybe things could work. Or I’ll have to disown mine.”

Peter wrung his hands awkwardly. “Maybe I should say something now?”

“I don’t know, it’s only his name that makes him bad, right? Even if he wasn’t in that family, he’d still be Peter. It’s just a name, it doesn’t mean anything. I’ve seen it time and time again. Just get rid of your name- it doesn’t fit you anyway- and have me instead. God that sounds lame.”

“Alright then,” Peter called up as he stepped out from behind the tree. “I trust you. Just say the word and I won’t be on my dad’s side.”

Y/n stepped back a moment, peering down into the darkness. “Who’s there? Are you stalking me?”

“I don’t know if I should give a name, considering it’s your enemy.”

“Peter? What do you mean? You’re on Erik’s side,” she insisted.

“I’m not if you don’t want me to be,” he said.

Y/n shook her head incredulously. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here? You know you’ll get hurt if anyone finds you in here.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Peter shrugged with a grin. “Besides, love makes people do the impossible. And I’m not worried about your family. Trust me, they can’t keep up.”

“They’ll kill you.”

“Your lack of faith in me is worse,” he joked. “Just trust me, will you?”

“Whatever it takes, as long as you aren’t seen.”

“It’s dark enough, and who’s going to see me? The party’s all left and everyone else has gone to bed. If I am caught, I deserve it and I’d rather die than not be with you.”

Y/n rolled her eyes at his cliché. She folded her arms as she looked down. “And how did you just happen to find my window of all places?”

“My attraction to you, obviously. The same thing that brought me to you in the first place. No matter how far away, I’ll be able to find you. Hang on, that came out a lot creepier than a meant. Wait-”

“I’m glad it’s dark out,” she laughed. His confident façade was cracking. He was obviously very nervous and slightly panicked as he waved his hands wildly. “I can’t stop thinking about the things you said earlier. I’d like to pretend I didn’t play along, but screw it. I’m pretty sure you do, but I’m going to ask anyway and be honest. Do you have a crush on me? Before you answer, I’ll be plain and tell you that I certainly do, probably more than I should. Maybe I’m being too upfront and moving too quickly, but I don’t play games and I don’t screw around.”

Peter gaped at her confession, his heart fluttering. He glanced around as if to determine whether he was dreaming. “I-I swear by-by the moon-”

“Don’t do that. Don’t swear by things. Just own your truth. Only inconsistent people need something to prove their honest,” she said.

“Well then I swear on myself-”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” she sighed. “It makes me happy, but not tonight. We’ve hardly thought about it. I barely know you. We should wait and see if we still feel this way a little while from now.”

Peter threw up his arms. “You’re just going to leave me unsatisfied, then?”

“Excuse me?! Are you seriously-”

“No!” He shouted, realizing what it sounded like he was implying. “God no! Not like that!”

“Well then what kind of satisfaction are you talking about?” Y/n asked.

“Just promise me that you like me. As in like, like-like.”

“I mean, I kind of already did, but I take it back and say it again.”

“You take it back?” He smirked. “Why’s that?”

“Only to be generous and give it to you again.” She shrugged, a smile of her own lighting up her face. “The more I say it, the more I do. It’s an infinite supply.”

“Y/n?” Jean’s muffled voice called from behind her bedroom door.

Her head whipped toward the sound. “Just a minute!” She turned back to Peter below. “There’s someone at the door. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She stepped away from the window.

“Yeah, right, this is a dream. There’s no way I’m going anywhere,” he scoffed.

Her form returned a few moments later. “Okay, one last thing then I really have to go. If you’re really serious about this, let me know tomorrow.

I’ll send someone with a message and you can send them back with yours.”

“Y/n!”

“I’ll be right there!” She leaned further off the ledge, her voice quickening. “But if you aren’t serious, please-”

“Did you hear me?!”

“I said I’ll be right there!” She snapped. “Just leave me alone and don’t lead me on. I’ll send word to you tomorrow.”

“Cross my heart-” Peter said, miming the motion.

“Okay, goodnight.” She looked between the room and him a few times before disappearing.

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave. “Leaving is much harder than being around her,” he mumbled. “It’s actually kinda miserable.”

“Psst, Peter!” Y/n hissed. He whipped around at the sound of her voice.

‘That’s the best sound,’ he thought. “What is it?”

“What time should I send the message to you?”

“Nine in the morning!”

“Got it! There was another reason I called you back, but I forgot.” She folded her arms, deep in thought.

“I’ve got all night to wait,” Peter chuckled.

“Forget it, you’ll just distract me then you’ll be standing there forever if you wait.”

“Then I’ll wait here forever. I’ll dig a little hole to live in during the summer, then I’ll build a little igloo in the winter….” A smile crept up his face as he watched her shake her head in exasperation.

“I kinda don’t want you to leave,” she said. “I feel like a kid with a dog on a leash, only letting it go as far as I want before bringing it back.”

“I wish I was your dog,” he snorted.

“So do I,” Y/n smirked, playing along. “Except I’d probably kill you from hugging you too tightly. I have to go now, for real-for real. Goodnight.” At that, she disappeared from the window for good.

“I hope you sleep well,” Peter whispered into the air. “And I wish I were your pillow so I could spend the night with y- I need to stop. I really need to stop with that.” He shook his head at himself, trudging away from the half-lit mansion. The air was still warm, mosquitoes and moths buzzing around what lights there were lit. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and there was one person Peter could think of to talk to about it.


	5. Act 2, Scene 3, 4, 5, and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are underway and more and more people are getting involved. How long will this last? If at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hit me today that Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings is the perfect song for this entire series. Peter’s totally punk rock so enjoy that information.

Kurt wandered on the outskirts of the forest, a basket in hand as he inspected a blossoming branch closely. “I need to finish collecting zhese before the sun rises completely,” he said to no one in particular. “It’s interesting how zhese flowers can be so beautiful, yet so deadly. Zhey look as if zhey vould be quite sweet. Zhen again, I suppose people are no different.” He plucked a couple, placing them in his basket.

“‘Morning, Kurt!” Peter greeted, appearing at his side. Kurt leapt aside as he clutched his basket to his chest.

“Peter, guten morgen. Vhat are you doing up so early? Something must be wrong. Normally you sleep like a rock, as they say. I suppose then the only conclusion is that you didn’t sleep at all.” He quirked an eyebrow before continuing to walk.

“You’d be right about that.” Peter followed closely, stretching his arms up and behind his head. “I had a much better night than sleeping.”

Kurt gaped at the speedster, turning around as his tail whipped into a bush. “Y-you were with Jubilee! May god forgive your sin….”

“Jubilee? What? No, I’ve forgotten all about her.”

Kurt visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath. “That’s good. But where have you been, then?”

“I,” Peter sang, “have been with the enemy. I have fallen for Charles Xavier’s daughter and she has done the same. That’s why I’ve come to you. We need your help.”

“I don’t see how I can help. You’ve gotten yourself into a mess is what you’ve done.”

“We just need your help getting away from our families. I’ll fill you in on the details of how we met and all that later. Right now I just really need your help,” he pleaded.

“Holy Saint Francis, Peter! You’ve really given up on Jubilee so quickly?! I’m beginning to zhink your attractions are incredibly superficial. You vere devastated vhen she rejected you! You didn’t leave your room for days! You say you’ve changed? Vell don’t expect zhis new voman to be faithful to you vhen you change heart so easily,” Kurt leered, his tail lashing back and forth as his lips pulled back in a grimace.

“H-hey!” Peter spluttered, blinking quickly in surprise. “You told me off for liking her multiple times!”

“Not liking,” Kurt corrected, “obsessing.”

“You told me bury my feelings.”

“I didn’t tell you to bury it in someone else!”

“Look, don’t get upset with me. The fact of the matter is I have someone now who returns my feelings. I didn’t have that before.”

Kurt scoffed as he turned his back. He stomped along the tree line. The morning was growing warmer as the sun rose steadily higher. Air growing heavier with humidity, it was becoming stifling to be outside.

“Jubilee knew vell enough zhat you didn’t really know vhat you meant vhen you told her you loved her,” he said finally. “But I know you won’t leave me alone until I help you. Come on, I’ll just have to finish zhis tomorrow.” He made a sharp turn away from the lush foliage.

“What are you even doing?” Peter asked, plucking a stem from the basket. Kurt quickly snatched it from him and stowed it back away.

“I found an interesting craft in a magazine zhat I vanted to try.”

“Dude, you’re seriously turning into an old lady,” Peter laughed.

The other mutant ignored his comment. “I’ll help you vith your secret vedding-”

“It’s not a wedding.”

“For all ve know, zhis could be vhat ve need to stop this petty squabbling.” Kurt strolled up to a small stone cottage, gently setting his basket on a rough hewn table out front.

Peter bounced on his heels. “Yeah, maybe, but can we hurry up a little bit?”

“Relax. They stumble that run fast.”

“Are you quoting Shakespeare at me?”

~

“Where on earth can he be?! He came home last night, right?!”

“If he did, not to his dad’s house. I asked around.”

Hank watched as Alex paced back and forth across the room. His skin skin glowed faintly red and his fists clenched and unclenched.

“That hard-hearted tease,” he growled. “Jubilee is going to torment that guy until he goes insane.”

“I heard Warren, you know, the rich kid with the wings? He sent a message to Erik.”

“I bet it’s a challenge of some kind.”

“And you know Peter won’t back down from a challenge.”

Alex stopped in his tracks with a sigh. “Anyone can answer the challenge. It doesn’t need to be him.”

“But he will, just for the hell of it. His father would encourage it,” Hank stated plainly.

“Hasn’t he gone through enough?! First Jubilee, now this? Does he even really have it in him to fight?”

Hank cocked his head to the side, setting his coffee cup down on the table in front of him. He leaned forward in his seat. “Why? What’s wrong with Warren? Aside from, obviously, the fact that he’s one of them.”

“He was a cage fighter! He does everything by the book, he might as well be a trained professional in the art. Three hits and you’re down.” Alex sat down beside Hank, hanging his head.

Hank nudged him. He lifted his head as Peter strolled into the room, picking up a leftover wafer from the table. “You look sick, Pete. Get enough sleep last night? You faked us out pretty good.”

“‘Morning,” he mumbled, reaching out to grab a few stray crumbs before they fell. “What do you mean by that?”

“You gave us the slip!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man. I forgot I had some important stuff to take care of and had to go. I guess I should have said something, but I forgot.”

Alex sneered as he folded his arms. “Sure, “stuff”. Sounds to me like you must be pretty tired after all that.”

Peter nodded, looking askance. “You mean because I was up all night working?”

“Oh, you’ve hit the target.”

“Good talk, you’re totally right,” he said, rolling his eyes as he understood Alex’s insinuation. “Very polite and courteous of you.”

Alex shrugged. “You know me, the model of gallantry.”

“Gallantry?”

“Respect and attention from men to women. You should pick up a dictionary some time.”

“If you’re the pinnacle of gallantry, then I’m the climax.”

Alex’s stoic expression cracked, a smile lighting up his face. He leaned back, shaking his head. “Okay, smartass. This joke is worn out.”

“It’s a bad joke, but you started it so I’m not that surprised,” Peter quipped.

“Are you really just going to sit there saying nothing?” Alex asked as he leaned his head back to look at Hank. “The kid’s tearing me apart.”

“Oh, please, continue.” Peter waved his hand. “You’ll just make my victory that much more satisfying.”

“If our jokes go on a wild-goose chase, I’m done. You’re more erratic than I am. Was I even close to keeping up?”

“If you weren’t able to keep up with the jokes, I don’t think you were ever able to keep up with anything.”

Alex stood, his larger form bearing over the speedster. “I should get one free hit for that one.”

“Oh, please, Mr. Chaos, don’t hit me!” Peter chuckled, ducking aside of Alex’s half-hearted jab.

“It’s Havok,” he corrected.

“Is there a difference?”

“Is there a difference if I call you Twinkle Toes?”

“I take that back.”

“Good!”

“I should be calling you Hullabaloo since we’re using ridiculous names.”

Hank snorted, causing Alex to shoot him a mock glare. He turned back to Peter’s smirking expression. “See? Isn’t this way better than moping around? You’re being sociable! You’re being you! That love of yours was like watching someone run around trying to find somewhere to stick it in.”

“Okay! That’s enough!” Hank cut in. He stood quickly, brushing the wrinkles from his jacket.

“You want me to stop before I’ve finished?” Alex smirked as he draped an arm behind the couch.

“Yes, otherwise you’d have gone on for too long!”

“Oh, thou art deceived, my beastly friend. I would have made it short, I was in the deepest part of my tale after all. There was nothing left I had to say, really.”

“Well this is interesting,” Peter said from his position at the window. The pair were so involved in their exchange that they hadn’t noticed him speed across the room.

“Who’s that?” Hank asked.

“She’s quite a pretty one, isn’t she?” Alex commented curiously.

They hurried down from the room to the entry hall. Jean stepped in the door. “Good morning, gentlemen,” she greeted smoothly.

“Good afternoon,” Alex replied with a pointed look at the others.

“Is it afternoon already?”

“No earlier, I can guarantee. But it comes as no surprise that a lady such as yourself should think it so.”

“How dare-” Jean fumed, her face turning red in reflection. “Who do you think you are? Whatever, do any of you know where I can find Peter?”

Peter waved awkwardly. “Yeah, that would be me.”

“Is that so? Well I’d like to have a word with you.” She looked him up and down.

He pulled her aside, ignoring Alex’s mumbled comments and Hank’s questioning eyes. “What have you found out?”

“Pete, are you coming with us to lunch? Your father’s got some kind of event going on,” Hank called over.

“I’ll catch up!” He waved them away as they made their way out the door.

“Who was that guy with no boundaries?” Jean asked.

“Just a guy who likes to hear his own voice. He’ll say more in a minute than he does in a month.”

“Yeah, well, you can warn him that he won’t get away so clean next time.” She glared at the door before snapping back to him. “And you! Just standing there and doing nothing!”

Peter stood wide eyed, hands held up defensively. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to think of something to say, but he settled on silence.

“I’m not here to pick a fight, I was sent here to find you,” Jean said cooly. “But let me tell you first, if anything happens to my friend, if you trick her, if you hurt her in any way, I will find you and make it ten times worse than anything you did.”

“I swear I will do no such thing.” His face was serious, gaze intense in its open honesty.

She nodded with a deep sigh. “You have a good heart. I’ll let her know. She’ll be very happy.”

“But what are you going to tell her?”

“I’ll tell her that your feelings are genuine and you actually care. Which, might I add, is nice to see for once in a guy.”

Peter nodded as his hands began to fidget. He pushed his bangs aside. “Tell her- tell her to find a way to get out of her house and meet me by the bridge.”

“There’s a lot of bridges, you might want to be a little more specific,” Jean frowned.

“Right, right, uh, the-the bridge down by the creek on the south side of town.”

“The one near where Kurt lives?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, you know Kurt?”

“Who doesn’t?” Jean snorted. “This afternoon?”

He nodded again. “Thank you so much for doing this, you have no idea-”

“I think I can guess,” she interrupted, patting him stiffly on the shoulder. “But I should let you know there is a guy named Scott who’s after y/n too. She doesn’t like him, though. I don’t know why, personally, but she sure gets upset whenever I tell her he’s more attractive.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“The thing is, she says an awful lot of great things about you. She won’t shut up about it.”

“Well, tell her I look forward to seeing her,” Peter said as he lead her to the door.

“Of course,” she replied heartily, stepping out before spinning on her heel and stopping him from shutting the door. “And don’t forget my warning.”

~

Y/n flopped backward onto her bed with a huff. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “Where is she?” She groaned. “She left this morning and still hasn’t come back? Is she really having trouble finding the place? She’s probably taking her sweet time just to bother me. If this had anything more to do with her she’d probably pick up the pace a little.” At that, the door clicked open and Jean stepped in, shutting it tight behind her. “Finally you’re here! Did you find him? What did he say?”

Jean hushed her hurriedly. “Keep your voice down or you’re going to get caught.”

“Oh, no…. He’s an asshole isn’t he…?” Y/n’s face fell, her arms dropping to her sides.

“What? No! Just give me a minute, will you? I’ve been running around all morning.”

“You’ve been gone for hours! It shouldn’t have taken that long! Now come on, tell me!”

“You sure are impatient,” Jean sang, her lips twitching upward. “Maybe I should make you wait a little longer.”

Y/n laughed, giving her friend a playful shove. “Stop teasing! Was it good or bad? Just let me know that at least.”

“Personally, I don’t know what you see in him. Sure, he’s a little attractive, more than average, but also nothing really to speak of. He’s not that polite, but he’s pretty sweet,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, I knew that already.” Y/n waved her hand dismissively. “But what did he say about meeting up and all that?”

Jean huffed, rubbing at her temples. “Boy, all that running sure gave me a headache. My back’s also kind of hurting.”

“Don’t even. I’m not massaging you. You always try to pull that on me. What did Peter say?”

“He said, very kindly, might I add- where’s your mom?”

“He asked where my mom was?” Y/n questioned, taken aback.

“Can you let me finish? God you’re impatient today. From now on you can deal with this yourself.”

“Relax! So what did he actually say?”

“Can you go out today, or are you busy?”

“I think I’m free.”

Jean stood, pulling y/n to her feet. “Then you better hurry up over to the bridge by Kurt’s house. He’s waiting there. And quit blushing like that, you’re going to be fine,” she embraced her.

“Thank you for doing this,” y/n whispered. “Wish me luck!” She stepped back before striding quickly to the door.

“As always! Go get him!”

~

“May zhe heavens be happy vith zhis decision,” Kurt said with an uneasy glance at Peter. “Hopefully nothing happens to make us regret this.”

“Hopefully,” he agreed, “but I’m not that worried. Nothing can be that bad with her.”

“Violent delights have violent ends.” Kurt shook his head. “I know it’s not in your nature, but moderation. Too fast is as bad as too slow in these things.”

“Okay, first of all, you’ve got to quit quoting Shakespeare at me. I didn’t pay attention in high school, I don’t understand it. Second of all, I can totally slow down when I want to.”

A form in the distance caught his attention. He sped over, crushing y/n in a hug before they rejoined Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt,” she greeted.

“Peter will thank you enough for the both of us, I’m sure.”

She looked up at his cheeky grin. “And I’ll thank him too so we’re even.”

“Y/n, if you’re as happy as I am, and obviously you’re better with words, tell me, how happy do you think we’ll be after all this?”

“I don’t really know what you want me to say,” she shrugged, glancing between the two. “I don’t think I can really put it into words. I’m not sure I should. It’s probably bad luck or something.”

Kurt nodded. “Come on, you two. Ve’ll finish arrangements in a more private space. And it vould be against my conscience to leave you two alone before zhen.” He turned, crossing the bridge and following the path down the hill. Y/n turned to Peter, uneasily, as he gestured for her to follow.

 

 


	6. Act 3, Scene 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren’s antipathy for Peter and everyone who associate with him lands him in a fatal confrontation

The air hung hot and heavy as summer grew into its full strength. The grass was becoming parched, crisp, from the lack of rain. Most people stayed inside, sitting in front of fans and passing the time idly until the cooler night. Hank and Alex, on the other hand, lazed on a park bench.

“I’m begging you, Alex, let’s call it a day already,” he huffed as he batted a fly away for the tenth time. “It’s hot and you know Charles’ men are bound to be wandering around. If we meet them, there will be a fight. The heat makes people uncomfortable and when they get uncomfortable they get angry.”

“You’re like those guys who put their weapon on a table then say you hope you won’t have to use it. Then you end up using it for no reason at all,” Alex replied.

“Am I really like one of those guys?”

“Come on,” Alex rolled his eyes with a smirk. “You’re a beast when you’re in a mood. People piss you off with the smallest things, then when you do want to get angry, you find something to get angry about.”

“And what about that?” Hank asked, turning to the man, vaguely challenging.

“If there were two men like you, there’d shortly be none because you’d kill each other,” he paused in thought. “Hold on, there is another, isn’t there? What’s that guy’s name? Banner? Yeah, you’d pick a fight with him in a heartbeat. Only someone like you could. Didn’t you start a fight with that guy who woke up a dog that was taking a nap in the sun? And what about that time you yelled at that kid for continually running around with his shoelaces untied? And yet you’re the one telling me about picking fights!” He laughed, gazing out across the park. It was mostly vacant but for a few birds pecking around the benches.

“If I were in the habit of arguing like you, my life insurance rate would be through the roof,” Hank snapped.

“Life insurance?!”

“Oh, great,” Hank mumbled, body stiffening as he looked over Alex’s shoulder. “Some of the X-Men are here.”

“I don’t care,” Alex scoffed.

“Follow me closely, I’ll talk to them,” Warren instructed his companions. “Good afternoon! I’d like to have a word with one of you.” He nodded courteously to the pair.

“You just want on word with us? Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow.” Alex stood to meet him, ignoring Hank’s alarmed glance between him and the newcomer. He reached out slightly to pull him back, but thought better of it.

“You’ll fine me ready enough to do that, if you give me a reason.”

“So now you need me to give you a reason? Well that’s a change.”

“Alex, you hang around Peter, do you not?” Warren asked, disregarding Alex’s daring tone.

“‘Hang around’? What do you think we are? One of your rock bands?” He scoffed. “If you think us musicians, then allow me to make you dance!” His skin began to glow red, his eyes narrowing, before Hank stepped between the two. Warren’s wings puffed out and spread to their full span.

“This is a public space. Let’s either go somewhere private, or talk it over civilly, or all go our separate ways peacefully. Here anyone can see us.”

“Let them watch,” Alex shrugged without breaking eye contact with Warren. “I won’t move to please anybody.”

An unnatural gust of wind disturbed the still air. Peter appeared at his friends’ side, clad in his silver jacket despite the sticky heat.

“Well, it appears I won’t have to fight you after all. Here’s the man I was looking for,” Warren said coolly. “There’s only one thing that I can call you and that is a villain.”

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise. He stepped back, raising his hands defensively. “Warren, I have reason to let that go and not start a fight. I’m not a villain.” He took another step back and pointed over his shoulder. He spoke slowly. “I’m going to go now. Obviously you don’t really know who I am.”

“Shut up! Nothing you say can excuse what you’ve done to me! Now fight me!” He growled, his wings bristling.

The speedster shook his head. “I done nothing to you! I actually tolerate you a lot more than you could understand unless I told you.” Warren followed his retreating steps, their forms stiff like predator and prey.

“Your calm submission is disgusting,” Alex spat. His hands fisted and glowed bright red. “Fight me, not him!”

“What do you want from me?”

“It’s a shame you’re a bird. If you were a cat I’d take one life. Then, depending on how you treated me, I might beat the other eight out of you. Now put up your, what, talons?”

“Very well,” Warren sighed calmly, stepping toward Alex.

“Guys, come on, stop this,” Peter chuckled nervously. “Alex, put away the glow-y stuff.”

He ignored him. “Come on, bird-man. Let’s see how those feathers will hold up against heat.”

Warren lashed out, his talon cutting the air quickly. Alex leaped back, releasing a pulse in his direction that the other nimbly dodged.

Peter tensed beside Hank. “We have to stop this.” He sped between Alex and Warren’s sides. “This fighting has been banned! Alex, stop! Warren!” He cut in between the two, pushing Alex backward. He turned to the winged mutant to block his advance, but was evaded. Warren leaped upward, a talon coming forward and slashing at Alex’s chest. He landed, winded, and froze in realization of what he had done. One of his companions laid a hand on his shoulder. They turned and fled the scene.

Alex panted, reaching down and feeling warm blood. Peter and Hank rushed to his side. “I’m hurt- I-I’m finished. Did he- did he get away?”

“Let me see,” Hank said, reaching toward him as Alex brushed him off.

“It’s just a scratch, but he got me good.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Peter affirmed.

He shook his head. “No, but it’s bad enough.” He chuckled breathlessly. “Find me tomorrow and I might be dead. I gotta say, both your families suck. This whole mess sucks. I can’t believe he got me like that! That’s fighting dirty. Why did you get in between us?”

“I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Help me inside, will you Hank?” He nodded, looping an arm around Alex’s waist, as the other supported himself by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Goddamn, you guys suck.”

Peter watched them retreat, the dry dust kicking up around their feet. He let out a snarl before punching a tree. “Of course, just my luck isn’t it? One of my best friends being nearly killed defending me. Why’d I have to let myself be so weak!” He punctuated his words with a few more blows.

Hank approached him again. His face was solemn. “He’s gone. He didn’t make it.” He swallowed before taking a deep breath and blinking quickly.

“This is going to change things, you know,” Peter said, not meeting his eye as he rested his forehead against the tree bark. “Today is the start of something we’re not going to be able to stop.”

“He’s back.”

The two turned to see Warren treading slowly toward them.

“He’s alive and victorious while Alex dead on a slab somewhere,” Peter scoffed. His jaw clenched as he backed away from the tree. “I’ve had enough mercy. I gave him a chance to be respectful. He wants a villain, well then I guess I’ll be a villain.” He paused as they waited for  Alex is dead, and it’s going to be either you, I, or both of us who join him.”

“He was your friend. You’ll join him.”

“This will determine that,” he replied simply. Before Warren could notice, Peter’s fist collided with his jaw. His foot followed, driving into his abdomen. He stepped back as Warren sliced blindly with his wing. Off balance, Peter sped around to his side, swiping at his ankle with his foot and bringing the mutant to the ground. He straddled his body, reeling back and striking his face repeatedly. His knuckles split open, but he felt nothing. There was only rage and pain and desperation.

Warren fumbled to block the hits. His eyes glinted in fear as he flapped his wings vainly to push him off. Spots drifted across his vision. He watched blankly as Peter pulled back one last time with a roar. He didn’t feel the impact. His body went limp, head lolling to the side, eyes gazing sightlessly across the now bloodstained dirt.

Peter struggled to his feet as his entire body shook violently. His chest heaved as his breath came in and out quickly. He stumbled backward, falling to the ground with a howl, tucking his head between his knees.

Hank rushed to his side and pulled at his arm. “Peter, you need to get out of here! There’s people around and Warren is dead. You can’t stay here or you’ll be arrested! Go!”

“Why do I have such terrible luck?” He wailed, allowing himself to be pulled up unsteadily.

“Don’t wait, go!” Hank shoved him, giving him a start to run off.

An officer rushed forward. “You told us your friend was murdered. Do you know where his assaulter went?”

“Over there,” he replied as he waved in Warren’s direction.

Ororo entered the scene as well, followed by Charles, Moira, Erik, and Magda. They stared in shock and horror as Ororo strode forward. The officer knelt by Warren’s form, feeling for a pulse. She gave him a questioning look that he returned with a shake of his head.

“Who started this fight?” She asked coldly.

“I can tell you every detail,” Hank said. “Warren is dead. He killed Alex, then was killed by Peter.”

Moira gasped, her eyes filling with tears. “He was just a boy!” She choked back a sob as Charles squeezed her hand consolingly.

“Who started this fight?” Ororo asked again.

“Warren started the fight before Peter killed him. He-he was nothing but polite. He expressed how ridiculous the argument was and told him that he didn’t want to fight. He was gentle a-and calm and respec-respectful. But Warren wouldn’t listen. Alex stepped in and they started fighting.” Hank paused, taking in a shaky breath. “Peter tried to stop them. He got in between, but Warren just went around him. He killed Alex and ran away. Then he came back for whatever reason and Peter was angry. They started fighting and before I could do anything Peter killed him. He ran away. I swear on my life, that is the truth.”

“He’s Peter’s friend! He’s one of them!” Moira cried. “Of course he would lie to defend him! Warren was just a child! I want to see some justice for his death!”

Ororo turned to her calmly. “And Warren killed Alex. Who should pay the price for his death if his killer is dead?”

“Peter brought him justice,” Hank stated.

“And for that, he must leave. Alex was my friend too and because of your petulant squabbling, I lost him. I’m done with your excuses. Peter leaves and if I see him around here, I won’t hesitate to execute him myself.”

~

Y/n paced impatiently around her room. She tried to sit and read a book or listen to a record, but nothing could distract. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the past five minutes. 8:30 p.m.. Darkness had fallen not long ago and Peter promised to show up as soon as it had. It hadn’t been long enough to declare him late, but time was stretching every minute to an hour.

A knock at her door had her heart leaping in her throat. She sprung across the room and wrenched the door open. Heart falling slightly at the sight of Jean, she sighed. She brushed her disappointment aside as she noticed Jean blinking away tears.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” She asked, stepping back to let her inside.

“He’s dead! He’s been killed! Who would have ever thought Peter would do something like this?!”

Y/n’s heart began to pound as she gripped Jean by the shoulders. “What are you talking about? Did he- did he kill himself? Please, don’t- don’t tell me he-”

Jean shook her head. “I saw the body. He was so pale! His face, it-.” She broke down in sobs.

Y/n stepped back unsteadily until the back of her legs hit a chair. She sat harshly, threading her fingers in her hair. It was as if her heart had shattered into a million glass pieces, the edges pricking the inside of her chest.

“Warren was such a good friend,” Jean gasped. “I never thought I’d see the day he’d be dead!”

“Warren too? Peter and Warren are both dead? How did- how did this happen?”

“No, Peter’s being forced to leave by Ororo. He killed Warren!”

Y/n’s face paled. “That can’t be right. He was- he was so kind! He didn’t have it in him to hurt a fly! I can’t believe he’d murder someone.”

“Well he did,” Jean snapped. “He’s a guy. They lie and they cheat and they manipulate us just so they can get in our pants. Don’t you see? It was all an act! Peter’s just as bad as the rest of them!”

“You’re wrong! There must be more to the story.” Y/n stood quickly as she stared Jean firmly in the eye. “I won’t believe that he would do something like this for no good reason. He deserves the benefit of the doubt just as much as anyone.”

“You would defend the man who killed one of our best friends?!” Jean asked incredulously. She stood, meeting her friend’s stance.

“How can I not?! I love him just as much. How do we know Warren didn’t attack him first? Yes, I am hurt and shocked by his death. Yes, I am angry. I wish none of this had happened, but it has, and I’m not going to let grief govern my actions! If we do that, we only cause more pain and suffering. It’s due process, Jean. Where are my parents?”

“They’re mourning for Warren,” she replied plainly, not meeting her eye. “Do you want me to show you?”

“It won’t do any good. None of this will. He’s dead and Peter’s gone and nothing will change that.”

Jean frowned, realizing how much more Y/n was losing in this situation that just one friend. “Stay here. I’ll go get Peter and bring him to you. He’s hiding at Kurt’s.”

“Please, let me at least say goodbye,” Y/n whispered. Jean nodded determinedly before sweeping out of the room. She may hate the guy now, but she wasn’t going to let that cause her friend more pain.


	7. Act 3, Scene 3, 4, and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s been banished and with that comes the aftermath of two lovers torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Shakespeare were alive today, he’d totally use gen z humor

Kurt stepped in the door, shaking out his coat as he removed it. “Peter, come out. You know, you’re more trouble zhan you are vorth.”

“What happened?” He asked. He crept out from the only other room in the tiny cottage, glancing cautiously around the space. “What’s the verdict? What did they say?”

“You’re too familiar vith hardship, my friend.”

“How bad is it?”

“Vell, you aren’t going to be locked away or executed, but you must leave.”

Peter laughed before trailing off at Kurt’s serious expression. “I’m being exiled? Screw that, I’d rather just be sent to the chair.”

“Ororo says you have to leave or she’ll kill you,” Kurt explained, patting his friend on the shoulder sympathetically. “Zhink of it zhis vay, zhe vorld is a vast place. Zhis is zhe perfect opportunity to explore it.”

“There’s nothing for me out there.” Peter shrugged him off.

Kurt clenched his jaw. “You ungrateful- you should be happy you aren’t being put to rest! You have committed an atrocity, an-an abomination of nature! Zhis is an act of mercy, yet you are too selfish and stubborn to see it.”

“It’s torture, not mercy. Everything I love is here. Y/n is here! I wouldn’t be able to stand it if everything and everyone got to see her, but I can’t. When I’m gone, anyone can take her hand and she’ll be able to move on freely.” Peter scoffed, shaking his head as he chuckled disbelievingly. “I can’t do that. I can’t just forget about her. If I were to find anyone else, I’d just compare them to Y/n and they wouldn’t be able to live up to that. You say leaving is better than death? You’re one of my best friends, yet you have the gall to tell me leaving wouldn’t be torturous?”

“Vill you just listen for a minute, you drama queen?” Kurt exasperated.

“No, you’re just going to keep trying to convince me this isn’t a shitty situation!”

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret that vill comfort you. Philosophy.”

“Don’t even. Unless your philosophy can reverse my sentence, or- or pick up this place and move it, don’t tell me philosophy is going to solve all my problems.”

“Let’s just talk about zhis, Peter.”

Peter rubbed his face with his hands and let out a low groan. “You’re not getting it! You don’t understand any of this. You can’t tell me how to feel when you don’t know what it’s like. Falling in love with the most amazing girl in the world, murdering her friend for murdering your friend, getting sent away from everything you’ve ever known or loved, all of it is a nightmare!”

A knock sounded at the door, causing him to jolt. Kurt’s golden eyes widened fearfully. He pushed Peter toward the other room. “Hide, quickly!” He hissed. “And don’t come out until I give you zhe all clear.”

“No, there’s no point in me hiding. I don’t care what happens,” he said indifferently.

The knock sounded again.

“Who’s there?” Kurt called out. “Peter, get in zhat room! Zhey’ll arrest you!” Again, it sounded. “Just a minute!” Peter sat down in the doorway, crossing his arms stubbornly. “Vhy are you being so stupid?! I’m coming, I’m coming. Vhat do you vant?”

“Let me in and I’ll explain,” replied Jean’s muffled voice. “I’m here for Y/n.”

Kurt hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it, standing aside so she could enter. “Come in! Please!” He glanced around outside to make sure no one was spying before closing and locking it behind her.

“Kurt,” she pleaded, “where’s Peter?”

“In zhe other room, drowning in his own tears.” He nodded to the other door where Peter still sat.

“He’s acting just like Y/n. Oh, get up!” She pulled him to his feet. “For her sake, stand up and quit moping!”

“How is she?” Peter asked immediately, clasping his hands around Jean’s. “She thinks I’m horrible doesn’t she? That I’m some kind of murderer? Where is she?” He looked around as if the woman might appear from a crack in the wall.

“She doesn’t say anything, she just locks herself in her room and cries.”

“I made her cry,” he mumbled, half to himself. “I made her cry. I might as well have just killed myself instead. At least then she wouldn’t grieve two losses.”

The blue mutant stepped forward. “Let’s not make rash decisions. I understand you are desperate, but I zhought you vere smarter zhan zhis. You’ve already caused her enough pain, vill you add your death to zhat list?! You vould shame yourself to zhrow avay zhe miracle zhat is your life. You have so many talents, my friend, even if you do not use zhem in zhe right manner. Your love is alive in you. Zhe same love zhat you fought and killed for earlier zhis day. Be happy zhat your sentence was lessened to allow your blessed life to continue,” his voice grew angrier and angrier, fed up with Peter’s whining. “People vho act like zhis die miserable. Go be with her, comfort her, but leave before zhe night turns to day. Zhen go to zhe next town over vhere you can stay until everyzhing blows over and zhis infernal rivalry ends. Surely by zhen Ororo vill pardon your crimes.”

“I’ll let her know you’re on your way,” Jean said. “Everyone will be exhausted with grief by now. They’ll be ready to go to sleep.”

“Tell her to be ready to reprimand me,” Peter joked, his spirits lifting at the newfound hope. She nodded before turning and slipping out the door.

Kurt turned to Peter. “You go too. Everyzhing depends on zhis: eizher you leave before dawn, or you must escape zhe city in disguise. Go on your little vacation. Someone vill be sent to update you on vhat has happened. Good luck.”

Peter stepped out the door before turning back to shake his friend’s hand. “Thank you for doing all of this. I’m sorry we have to leave things this way.” He have him a small smile before speeding off into the night.

~

Charles wheeled himself behind his desk with a sigh. He rubbed his temples before looking back at Scott. “Things have just been so busy around here, we haven’t had the time to convince her about you. She loved Warren so dearly. We all did. It’s late, she won’t come down. I would be asleep myself if you weren’t visiting.”

“These times are hard on everyone,” Scott replied. He turned to Moira, who sat in a chair by the window, cup of tea in hand. “Good night ma’am, give my regards to your daughter.”

“I will. I’ll discuss this with her early tomorrow. She’s locked herself in her room. She won’t speak to anyone.” Her voice was wistful, laced with sorrow and regret.

“I’ll give her a solid argument,” Charles added. “She listens to me. I have no doubt I can convince her to at least give you a chance. Moira, dear, will you visit her tonight and tell her I want to speak to her on wednesday- wait, what day is it today?”

“Monday, sir,” Scott answered.

“Aha! Is it? Well, wednesday’s too soon, then. Let’s make it thursday. Will that be alright?” He asked Scott. “Warren’s death is so recent. I don’t want people to believe we are unsympathetic to his memory.”

“I wish thursday was tomorrow.”

“Thursday it is, then!” Charles smiled. “Now, I am off to bed. It’s so late we may as well call it early. Good night, everyone!”

~

Peter gazed softly down at the woman in his arms. Her cheek was warm against his bare chest. The sky was just turning silver as birdsong began to fill the silence left by the crickets. He stroked her hair away from her face, lingering only a moment before trying to slip away without disturbing her sleep. She mumbled incoherently, causing him to freeze. Her arms wrapped tighter around him.

“Don’t go yet. It’s not that late. We still have time.”

“The birds are already beginning to wake up and the sun is rising. I have to go now if I don’t want to get caught.”

Her lips twitched up in a smile. “It’s not the sun, it’s just the reflection of the city lights. Stay here, you don’t need to go yet.”

“Okay, I’ll stay if you want me to,” Peter sighed, holding her closer. “I mean, it’s not like I want to go. We can pretend it’s not the sun.”

“Too bad it is no matter how much we wish it wasn’t. They’re going to start looking for you soon.”

“Ironic that the lighter it gets, the darker things seem to be.”

The pair froze in fear as the door cracked open. Jean peeked around it. “Y/n! He needs to leave! Your mother is coming!” She didn’t wait for a response, simply shutting the door as they scrambled out of bed.

Peter threw on his shirt as he stuffed his feet into his sneakers. Y/n sat amongst the disheveled blankets, watching him somberly. He spun around before cupping her face and pulling her into a watery kiss. Her arms trailed up his torso, wrapping around the back of his neck and tugging gently at his hair. They rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“I’m sorry this has to end so soon,” he breathed, pulling away and making his way to the window. He unlatched it, allowing it to swing open.

“Just promise me you’ll come back,” Y/n pleaded.

“For you,” he smiled, “always.” He clambered over the ledge, dropping harshly to the ground. Y/n rushed to the window, leaning out to watch him leave.

“Make sure you call or write or something to let me know you’re okay!”

“Wouldn’t miss the chance for anything!” Peter called up, shielding his eyes against the sun reflecting off the window. From another’s perspective, it might appear as if he was blinded by her. “Just think of the stories we'll have to tell after all this!” He didn’t wait to hear her farewell, nor did he say goodbye himself. Goodbyes were too permanent. He sped away toward the rising sun, nothing but a nearly invisible blur on the horizon.

“Please come back soon,” Y/n whispered.

“Y/n? Are you awake?” Moira called from outside the room. She stepped inside without invitation, pausing as she saw her daughter leaning out of the window. “What’s wrong?”

She backed away, hiding her face as she wiped away a stray tear. “N-nothing. Just getting some air. I wasn’t feeling well.”

“I know you’re upset sweetheart,” her mother cooed, gliding across the room and pulling her into a hug, “but crying won’t bring Warren back.”

“It just h-hurts so much!”

“I know, but there’s no sense in crying for him like there is for the fact that his killer is still alive.”

Y/n pulled back with a sniff. “W-what?”

“That monster, Peter.”

“I hope he’s pardoned. I forgive him, but it still hurts.”

“Because he’s still alive,” Moira nodded. “Don’t you worry, we’ll have our revenge. We’ll send someone to his hiding place and finish the job. How does that sound?”

“I won’t r-rest until I see him d-d-dead. I’ll do it- do it myself. If only I could go after him….” Y/n turned away, cringing on the inside at her lies.

“We’ll find a way. Now, chin up, I have some good news this morning,” her mother said cheerily.

“What could possibly be so good at a time like this?”

“Well, you have a very generous father. He’s arranged for you a day I know you didn’t expect and I certainly didn’t intend.”

“And what’s that…?”

“Thursday morning you are to finally meet that Summers boy! Oh, if all goes well, you couldn’t ask for a better match.”

Y/n stepped past her mother, ringing her hands anxiously. “This is a little sudden, don’t you think? I mean, I know nothing about the guy. Didn’t you guys even think about asking me if I wanted to do this? I mean, right now I’d rather marry Peter. I know more about him than I do this guy.” She spun around at the sound of a knock on the door.

“So, how are things?” Charles asked as he wheeled himself into the room. “Has your mother told you of our arrangement?”

“I told her, but she refuses to even be in the same room as him!”

“Hold on,” he interrupted, turning to his daughter who stood aside, not meeting his eye. “What’s this? Do you realize how good this would be for you?”

She shrugged. “I mean, I’m thankful that you guys are thinking of me, but I can’t be proud of my parents arranging something like this. It’s my life. I need to find someone for myself.”

“It would be rude of you to turn him down. It’s one afternoon. Can’t you at least entertain the idea for that long?”

“He’s such a nice boy,” Moira coaxed.

“Please, just hear me out for once!” Y/n begged.

“You’re doing this, and that’s final,” Charles asserted. He gave his daughter an angry, yet disappointed look.

Jean stepped forward from around the doorway. “Charles, she’s an adult! You can’t just-”

“Jean, this doesn’t concern you!”

“But- can I just say-”

“We don’t need to hear it!”

“Charles,” Moira interrupted calmly. “You’re getting too worked up.”

“Goddamnit! How can I not be angry! All her life I’ve wanted nothing but to see her comfortable and happy so that I don’t need to worry about her when I’m gone! Now the perfect person to see her settled down with comes along and she won’t even see him! Well if you think you’re so independent, you can just leave. You won’t hear from me or have any more of my support.” He turned as quickly as his chair would allow and exited the room.

Y/n stared in shock and horror at the doorway. “Mom, please, you can’t let him do this!”

“I’m sorry, but there’s no changing his mind. You know how stubborn he is. Do as you will, you won’t listen to me,” she frowned, following her husband out the door.

“Jean, what do I do?!” Y/n wrapped her arms around herself, her chest heaving with her quickened breaths. “I can’t go out with Scott, it wouldn’t be fair to Peter! It wouldn’t be fair to him to lead him on like that! Please, Jean, say something!”

She walked over to her friend, helping her to sit. She hugged her shaking form. “All I can tell you is this: Peter’s gone. There’s no telling when he’ll come back if at all. Even then, he’d have to disguise himself. I think the best thing you can do is listen to your parents and meet Scott. He’s not so bad, much better than Peter, I can tell you that. This would be a better relationship. Even if it isn’t, your relationship with Peter is over. Or if you do find he’s as good as Peter, he’s not here to confuse you or get in the way.”

“You really mean that?” She blubbered.

“Cross my heart.”

“Thank you,” she pulled away, standing and slipping on a pair of shoes. “Tell my mom that I’ve gone to see Kurt for a second opinion.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Jean agreed. She stood and made her way out of the room.

“Is it worse that she would tell me to forget all about Peter or say so many bad things about him after she went on with me about how great he was?” Y/n mumbled. “Note to self: don’t talk to Jean about my feelings anymore. Hopefully Kurt will be able to give me better advice. If all else fails, I can just die as always, right? Not like that isn’t my solution to everything.”


	8. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning of the end. Literally and metaphorically. Will their love end the feud between Charles and Erik, or will it simply add fuel to the fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren’t exactly familiar with this play, this section has some parts that could be triggering for some with suicidal thoughts. It doesn’t necessarily deal with that, but it runs along those same lines. If that is an issue for you, proceed with caution.

“Zhursday, you say?”

“It’s how Charles wants it, and I’m not complaining.”

“You say you don’t know vhat she thinks about all zhis? I don’t know if zhis is zhe right way to go about zhings.” Kurt frowned at Scott as he flipped through a book. He shook his head before closing it and shelving it with the others.

Scott huffed at the lack of attention. “She’s been upset about her friend dying. I haven’t really gotten the chance to talk to her. It isn’t the best time to get involved, but at the same time it could help. She cries all the time. Maybe if she had someone at her side, she wouldn’t be so sad.”

“Vhy did I let myself get wrapped up in zhis mess,” Kurt muttered to himself.

The door creaked open behind the two mutants, a sliver of light beaming in.

“Y/n,” Scott greeted with a polite nod. “I’m glad to finally get to meet you.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” she replied stiffly.

“Of course, we’ll be able to speak more deeply on Thursday.”

“Of course.”

“Have you come to speak with Kurt?”

“If I answered that, wouldn’t I just be speaking to you?”

“That’s technically true. I’m sorry for your loss, by the way. I’ve heard you’ve had a difficult time.”

Y/n folded her arms uncomfortably, glancing at Kurt. He averted his eyes and became suddenly interested in the decoration on one of his books. “Yeah, it’s been rough. But I mean, at least my face already looked bad enough before all the crying.”

“You don’t do yourself justice,” Scott replied, giving her a small smile.

“That may be, but it’s still true to an extent. Kurt can we speak now or are you busy? I can come back later.” She gave him an imploring look.

“Of course!” He exclaimed, walking over to Scott and turning him toward the door. “I’m sorry but I must ask you to leave now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of intruding on a private conversation,” Scott replied as he spared a glance back at Y/n. “I’ll see you Thursday, then.” He nodded to Kurt before taking his leave.

“Oh, close the door and come here! This mess is beyond hope! Beyond help!”

“I know.” Kurt took her hand before patting it sympathetically. “I vish zhere vas more I could do to help, but it’s out of my hands. I hear you’re being forced to entertain Scott zhis zhursday or you’ll be kicked out?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve heard about it too!” Y/n lamented. “I’d rather die than end up with him! Please, isn’t there some advice you can give me? I’m open to any suggestions. I’m desperate.” She gazed at him hopefully. He was her last chance at getting out of this arrangement.

“Zhere is… one solution zhat I can zhink of…. It vould be risky, but if you are as serious as you say you are….” He trailed off as he avoided eye contact.

“I’ll do anything!” Y/n declared firmly. “Absolutely anything, no reservations. Neither fear nor doubt will hold me back.”

“Zhe only vay zhis feuding vill stop is if ve show your families zhe harm zhey are causing. First, you’re going to need to go home and pretend you’re happy to be meeting Scott.” He stood up from the table and walked over to one of his cabinets. He dug around a moment before pulling out a jar full of some ground up herb. Opening the container, he spooned some into a bag before sealing it. “Make sure you are alone tomorrow night. Drink zhis vith some vasser. Like a tea. It tastes vile, but it will do zhe trick. It vill lower your heart rate enough vhen you sleep to make it appear as if you have died, vithout actually killing you. Your body vill zhen be moved to a private room. You’ll be asleep for forty-two hours. In zhe meantime, I vill let Peter know of our plan. He vill sneak you out once you vake up, zhen you vill be free to live as you both please avay from your family rivalries. As long as you don’t chicken out, of course.”

Y/n lunged for the packet, swiping it from Kurt’s hand. “I’m not afraid.”

“Vhatever you say. Once you drink zhis, zhere’s no going back. I’ll send vord to Peter immediately.”

“Thank you a million times over, Kurt. You’ve done so much for us. I hope we can repay you in some way.” She hugged him, clutching the packet tightly in her hand before running out of the cottage.

~

Charles sat at his deck, hunched over a pile of paperwork. He twiddled a pen in his hand and sighed as he signed it and set it aside. Rubbing his eyes, he sat back. It never seemed to end. The sun shining in the window warmed the room, giving it a sleepy haze.

‘Jean,’ he thought, ‘where is my daughter?’

‘She’s gone to see Kurt.’

‘Good, maybe he’ll be able to talk some sense into her. She’s so stubborn.’ His thoughts trailed off as their subject stepped in the door. “Well, my headstrong girl, where have you been?”

“I went to see Kurt. He helped me understand. I’m sorry for getting upset with you. I’ll do whatever you want me to,” she said.

Charles folded his hands on his desk. “Is that so? Well, you should let Scott know that yourself.”

“I saw him, actually. He was at Kurt’s when I got there.”

“That’s good, it will make things less awkward. Let’s move this to tomorrow. Go let him know, will you?” He asked, waving his hand dismissively. He turned back to his paperwork as she left his office. One part down, only the rest to go.

Jean stood outside the door, listening. She perked up as her friend passed by. “I’m sure you’ll need help getting ready for tomorrow, then.”

“If you want,” Y/n shrugged. She continued walking, not bothering to check if she was following. They spent the next couple of hours digging through her closet. “It’s a little too flashy, don’t you think?” She asked as Jean pulled out a short dress buried in the back.

“You want to dress to impress don’t you?” She smirked, waving it around before tossing it amongst the growing pile beside Y/n.

“Can’t I just wear something like this?”

“Your ratty old tee shirt?” She frowned before crossing her arms. “I know you know better than that. That’s way too casual.”

“But if he wants to know the real me-”

Jean shook her head as she dove back into the closet. She rifled through a few more items. “No. Just, no. You need to put it in at least a little effort. Otherwise it really looks like you don’t care, which I’m sure you don’t since you’re just doing this to make your parents happy.”

The pair turned as Moira stepped into the room with that meddeling mom look. “Do you girls need my help?” She was clearly trying to hide a grin.

“No, mom,” Y/n sighed, flopping backward on her bed. “We’ve already got it figured out. Now if it’s okay with the rest of you, I kind of want to be alone. I’m sure you guys have plenty of other stuff you need to do.”

“I understand, you get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow.” Her mother walked across the room, kissing her daughter on the cheek before quietly making an exit. Jean followed, pulling the door closed with one last look at her friend.

Y/n waited a moment longer as she listened to their retreating footsteps. She quickly and quietly sat up. Reaching over, she picked up a glass of water from her bedside table. “Well, here goes nothing,” she said to herself. “No use crying for help. There’s nothing they can do now.” With shaking hands, she opened the packet and tipped it into the glass. She stared at the swirling leaves. The water slowly turned a sickly shade of green. ‘What if this doesn’t work? What if I don’t wake up? No, Kurt knows his stuff. He wouldn’t give me enough to kill me. What if I wake up before Peter gets here? What if there’s a bunch of people around?’ Y/n shook her head. There were going to be risks regardless of what she did. This was her only option. She gritted her teeth before tipping the glass back and chugging as much as she could. Dropping it harshly to the table, she coughed and gagged. Her stomach churned as she laid back on her bed, hugging her pillow tight to her chest.

~

“Jean, take these keys and go get me the file on the Anderson twins, will you?” Moira asked as she frantically bustled around her office, tossing the keys to the redhead.

“Thomas’s mother called again,” she told her as she caught them. “I said you’d get back to her later.”

Charles wheeled into the room, watching his wife rifle through a filing cabinet. “Moira, do you happen to know where you put that paperwork I gave you?”

“I thought I put it on your desk.”

“I looked there, but I didn’t see anything. I’ll go check again.” He turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Jean placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Charles you need to sleep. You’ve been up all night. You’ll make yourself sick if you keep going like this.”

“What? No,” he brushed her hand aside. “I’ve stayed up all night many times, for many different reason, and I’ve never gotten sick.”

“Yes, yes, we all know you were quite the ladies’ man in your younger years,” Moira hummed. She let out a sound of satisfaction once she found the file she was looking for and tucked it under her arm. “She’s right though, you need to get some rest.” Giving him a quick peck on the forehead as she passed, she walked out of the office.

“You’re just jealous!” He called after her. “Is Y/n awake yet?” Jean shook her head. “You should go and wake her, then. It won’t be long until Scott arrives.”

~

Jean crept up to the door, pressing her ear against it to hear for any movement or sign of activity. The room was silent. “Y/n?” There was no reply. “Hey, sleeping beauty, you up yet? Clearly not, but she might as well sleep now. If she hits things off with Scott she won’t be getting any. Better wake her up anyway.”

She pushed the door open and strode into the dimly lit room. The bundled form laying on the bed was motionless. Jean shook her head, whipping open the curtains to let the blinding light in. Normally this would have had Y/n shooting up from her pillow. She frowned before gently shaking her. Even then she remained still. Jean stepped back, covering her mouth in horror as she let out a strangled scream.

Moira rushed into the room, taking Jean by the shoulders. She wouldn’t meet the woman’s eye, transfixed by the body. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“She’s- she’s-”

Moira turned to look where Jean was pointing. She took her daughter’s hand, gasping at the cold touch. “Jean, call for help!”

“Scott’s-” Charles wheeled into the room, breaking off at the scene in front of him. He approached his wife’s side. “What’s happened?”

“She’s dead!” Jean cried.

“That- that can’t-” Charles placed a hand at her pulse point, feeling desperately for some sign of life. “I-I don’t understand. This must have happened some time ago. How could this have happened?”

No one noticed as Scott awkwardly made an entrance, followed by Kurt. “I’m sorry for intruding, but I was told-”

“She- she’s gone!” Moira sobbed. She stroked her daughter’s hair, her tears soaking into the sheets. “My only child! Why has this happened?”

Jean slunk back against the wall, her head in her hands as she weeped silently. Scott wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. He stared, frozen, at the scene he had wandered into. Kurt walked up behind Charles, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Why did this happen now? After everything, I had to lose her too! Haven’t I done enough? What more must I stand?” Charles bewailed. He clutched his daughter’s hand, pulling it to his lips.

“She is in a better place,” Kurt said quietly. “Only God could say vhen her time vould come. You love her so much zhat you vould go mad, even vhen she lives now eternally at peace. Dry your tears, ve should be happy for her. Ve must move her to a more suitable place.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Charles sniffed. “We’ll move her to a private infirmary for the time being.”

“You go. You too,” Kurt nodded to the others. “I vill take her to zhe room.”

They all gave her one last sorrowful look, her mother and father each kissing her cheek one last time. Kurt watched the procession exit the room before turning to the task at hand. He sighed. This really was the end of all that had been that anyone remembered. He scooped Y/n’s limp body into his arms, disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.


	9. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has no idea what has happened in his absence. How will he react when he discovers everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little extra creative liberty with this chapter

Peter strolled down the street, breathing in the fresh air. The sun was warm, but not uncomfortably so for once. He hummed along to the music in his headphones. It was just a good day. He felt lighter, happy, as if good news might be coming soon. Even his sleep the night before had been comforting, filled with his love’s soft skin and sweet lips.

“Now if only she was here,” he sighed to himself. His eye caught on a familiar face. Their eyes locked and Peter sped over. “Are you here to give me news from back home? How is everyone? Is my dad okay? What about Y/n? Is she alright? Nothing can be wrong if she’s okay.” He bounced on his feet, anxious for an answer.

The young man’s eyes shifted back and forth. “Well, I guess nothing’s wrong then. She passed away in her sleep last night, but at least she’s in a better place, right?” They shuffled their feet as they avoided Peter’s horrified gaze. “I saw them move her body to the infirmary then came here as quickly as I could. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you told me to let you know everything that happened.”

“Is that true?” He breathed. His blood began to boil in anger. What or who he was angry at, he didn’t know. “I can’t believe it. Not until I see for myself.” He pulled his goggles over his eyes. “I’m going back there.”

The messenger cut in front of him before he could move. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Get out of my way, I didn’t ask for your advice. Did you bring word from Kurt?” The man shook his head. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” He sped off back toward home. His real home.

Peter’s head spun, his thoughts firing rapidly around his brain. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! How could I leave you? How could I have let myself get carried away? This is all my fault. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t left she wouldn’t be dead. She died alone. She probably thought I’d abandoned her. I did this. I might as well have killed her myself. How could I let her die like this?’

He stopped outside the mansion, positively shaking with rage by now. ‘No,’ he thought. ‘I didn’t do this. They did. My dad’s lust for power. Her dad’s pride. I didn’t kill her, they did. Their pettiness has poisoned them worse than any real poison. This ends now.’ He hurtled into the building, racing past the frozen scene around him.

Scott sat outside the door of the infirmary. His shoulders were hunched as he held his head in his hands. He hadn’t been there to stop the tragedy. The least he could do was protect her body from morbid curiosity. A gust of wind blew past as the door beside him was blown off its hinges. Scott leapt to his feet, startled and angry. ‘So, Peter decides to show his face even after being told not to. He killed her friend. He caused her to die from grief. Now he thinks he can come back and use her.  Not if I have anything to say about it.’ He rushed into the room, nearly tripping on the splintered door. “Peter! Think you can just come and violate a dead body, do you? Haven’t you done enough? Either come with me or prepare to die.”

“You’re right,” he nodded, slowly turning to face him. “I should die. Just go away and leave me be. I don’t want to hurt you too. Please, just let me kill myself for everything I’ve done. You can just tell them you were too late to stop me.” Silent tears trailed down his face.

“No, you’re coming with me. You’re a criminal,” Scott said. He lifted his hands as he stepped forward cautiously.

“Don’t you get it? I didn't want to do any of this. I never asked for this to happen!”

“You murdered someone!”

“He murdered my friend! I was angry and I lost control! He would have killed me if I hadn’t. What was I supposed to do? What do you know about any of this anyway?”

Scotts arms fell to his sides. “I don’t. I’m… a family friend.”

“And you agree with them? You go along with this fighting over what? The best way to make us equal with humans?” Peter dropped to the floor and leaned his head back against the table leg. He scoffed, wiping his eyes. “Why are you even here?”

“I liked her. Charles was going to set us up,” Scott grimaced before folding his arms awkwardly. He was beginning to realize how little he had to do with the situation. He had no place here. He barely knew Y/n.

“He was going to set you up? How are you okay with that? How is that fair to her?”

“It’s not, I realize that now. But who are you to talk? I doubt you knew any more about her than I do.”

“You’re wrong about that.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really. We were kind of a thing. Only a couple people knew about it. It’s how this whole thing started. I think Warren probably had an idea about it and he didn’t like it. He got angry and came after me, now we’re here.”

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. “You really loved her, then?” Scott asked finally. “You must have if you were willing to do all that.”

“I did. I only came back when I heard what happened to her. I had-” He swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “I had to know if it was true.”

Scott nodded, avoiding his gaze. He took a deep breath. “I’ll let you be alone. I won’t tell anyone you were here. Just... don’t be too long.” He turned and left the room, feet crunching on broken glass.

Peter stood and felt his heart shatter at the sight before him. The woman he loved, still and cold on the harsh metal table. His hands shook as he placed them on either side of her face. He ducked his head with a sob, trying not to let his tears soak into her skin. Lifting his head, he struggled to give a half-hearted smile. “You’re still beautiful, you know,” he whispered. “I don’t know how you do it. You don’t even really look dead.” He let out a shaky breath. “I won’t leave you. Not again. I left you alone and look what happened? You can’t live without me, can you? Well, I guess I can’t either….” His thumb traced her lips. For a moment he thought he felt cool air against the skin, but wrote it off as his imagination. Peter leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead. His hand splayed against her chest and he froze. His heartbeat began to race as he lifted his hand, slowly pressing his ear to her chest. The sound was faint, but distinctly there.

“Scott!” He shouted, quickly scooping the woman into his arms, careful to cradle her head against his chest. The man slid into the room, exclaiming in shock as Peter rushed past him.

“What are you doing?”

“She isn’t dead.”

“What? That’s-”

“She. Isn’t. Dead.”

Scott stepped aside, following the speedster as he wound through the halls. He didn’t say anything to stop him, there wasn’t anything he could say. Heads turned in curiosity and confusion as they passed, but Peter paid no attention. He was a man on a mission, storming directly to Charles’ office. He didn’t even stop once he reached the large doors, kicking them in and causing Scott to give him even more space. Charles jumped in his chair as he turned toward the commotion.

“You did this,” Peter said coldly. Charles’ mouth opened and closed repeatedly. His eyes darting between the two men. “She isn’t dead.”

“Of- of course she is! What- who- how dare you storm in here-”

“No!” Peter interrupted, his eyes flashed with rage, his teeth bared against the professor. “I’m talking and you are going to listen!”

Moira rushed into the room, panting. “Charles! There’s-” She froze at the sight of her daughter’s body in a murderer’s arms.

“Perfect, the whole family’s here!” Before Peter could continue on his tirade, more people entered the room. Erik stepped in, seething as his eyes locked with Charles.

“What did you do with my son-” He broke off once he saw Peter, his anger replaced with confusion.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ororo demanded. Kurt cowered beside her. He waved apologetically to Peter.

“Glad you asked! This man here,” he nodded to Charles, “would bury his own daughter alive because he couldn’t be bothered to make sure she was actually dead!”

“How dare you imply-”

“How dare I?” Peter’s eyebrows raised. “How dare you!” He turned to his own father. “How dare both of you! None of this would have happened if you’d just get over yourselves! Warren would still be alive! You couldn’t even see your own daughter wasn’t dead because you were too busy pitying yourself!”

Erik’s attention snapped to Charles. “You-”

“You didn’t even check?” Ororo interrupted. “You can read minds! How did you not notice that she was still alive?”

“I-I-”

“Charles, how could you?” Moira asked, her mouth wide open in disbelief.

“I think the question we must all ask is how Peter came to know this?” Ororo turned to him. “You were exiled. Why have you come back?”

“I heard what happened. I wouldn’t believe it until I knew for myself.”

“And you just let him in?” Charles asked Scott.

“Not exactly,” he glanced at Peter as if unsure how much he should say. “I almost attacked him, but he convinced me I was the one who was wrong. I thought she was dead and I didn’t think there was much else he could do, so I gave him a moment alone. The next thing I knew, he was yelling about her being alive.”

“That still doesn’t exactly explain why he’s here. What attachment does he have that would bring him here so quickly?” Finally the question everyone wanted an answer to. Multiple pairs of eyes turned on him with curious gazes. He shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention.

“Vait,” Kurt said before he could respond. “Zhis may not be a question zhat should be answered by him alone. Ve need to vake Y/n up.”

“How do we do that?” Peter questioned him.

“I can do it,” Jean’s voice replied. He whipped around in her direction. She stepped forward and pressed her fingertips to her friends forehead. Moments later Y/n’s eyelids fluttered open.

“What’s going on…?”

Moira let out a cry of relief, rushing forward to her daughter’s side. “You’re alive!”

“Yeah, of course, I’m-” she looked around at the many people in the room staring at her. Her attention turned to the arms around her. Slowly, she looked up at the smug face of the speedster holding her tight against his chest. “What did I miss?”

“Can you tell us what happened? How do you know Peter?” Ororo inquired.

Y/n puffed out her cheeks, looking back up at Peter as he set her down and gave her an encouraging nod. “Well, it’s kind of a long story.”

The pair spent the next half hour recounting the lengthy tale. Their audience was perfect, gawking at all the right moments, glaring at those who were in the know, shaking their heads at their own obliviousness. The late morning sun turned to afternoon as the light patterns on the walls shifted with the passing time. In the end, everyone was silent. Erik strode across the room and held out his hand to Charles.

“You told me once that we have it in us to be the better man. I told you peace would never be an option. Maybe, for once, it could be.”

“And I told you that we don’t want the same thing,” Charles replied. He paused a moment, meeting his eyes before accepting his hand. “Maybe, for once, we do.”

“Our children's’ happiness,” they said together.

The room erupted in sighs of relief. Y/n looked at Peter, a wide grin stretched across his face. A mischievous glint in his eye appeared and disappeared. A moment later the two were standing in the garden below her bedroom window. Her back pressed up against the tree while his breath tickled her neck.

“What are you doing?” She laughed.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes before pressing a needy kiss to her lips. “Making up for lost time.”


End file.
